Kissing The Enemy
by Volie
Summary: Something strange is happening between Hermione and Draco.


It was Hermione's seventh year at Hogwarts and she was really looking forward to it. She had changed over the summer and had an actual sense of style now. And her hair didn't suck anymore. She was riding the Hogwart's Express in a compartment with Harry and Ron. They were both staring at her, open-mouthed. She was wearing a very low-cut black top and extremely low, tight jeans.

"Can you guys stop staring at me please?" Hermione snapped at Ron and Harry.

"Sorry," Ron said. "it's just that you look, you look ...wow."

Hermione blushed and muttered "thank you" and took out a book to occupy her mind on the way to Hogwarts.

A few hours later as the train stopped at the station near Hogwarts, Hermione bumped into Draco on her way out.

"Watch where you're going Grang-" Draco had stopped mid sentence has he eyed Hermione up and down. "Well haven't we gotten slutty over the summer?" he said.

"Shut up Malfoy, and move out of the damn way." Hermione said angrily. He was blocking her way out of the train and she was hungry for the Hogwart's feast.

Draco made an exaggerated bow and said "Yes my mudblood" and moved out of the way as it looked to him like she was ready to push him off the train.

As Hermione stomped her way over to a carriage she turned around and saw Malfoy staring at her with a strange look in his deep grey eyes. As soon as he saw her looking at him he looked away towards Crabbe and started laughing as if he was making fun of her.

Hermione ignored him and went to find the carriage that her friends were all in. She found it and sat next to Ginny.

"Did you see Malfoy, Hermione? He's looking kind of good this year." Ginny said dreamily.

Ron made a look of disgust and stated "Ginny no you did not just say Malfoy looked good. I'm disowning you as my sister, now GTFO."

Ginny made a face at him and turned back towards Hermione. "What did you think of him? I saw you guys looking at eachother all googly-eyed. What the heck was that about?"

"Ginny I have no idea what you're talking about. I just bumped into him, he insulted me, then made fun of me when I walked away. Ya know, the usual." Hermione stated.

"Yeeeeeah whatever." said Ginny in a sarcastic tone.

As they rode up to the school Hermione thought about what Ginny had just said. _Googly-eyed? Well he did look at me strange but I certainly did not look at him the same way. Did I? I dunno. Well whatever Malfoy sucks. _And as she was thinking that, a thought in the back of her mind thought he wasn't that bad.

As they entered the school, Dumbledore came up the group and told Hermione to follow him. He then told Malfoy to do the same. Hermione had figured Malfoy must be head boy. She got her head girl letter over the summer. She had thought Harry would be head boy but it turned out he didn't get a letter. As they made their way up to Dumbledore's office Malfoy kept looking over at her. She wondered what evil thing he was up to next when they finally got to the top of the revolving staircase thingy. As they entered the office Dumbledore told them to sit down. He sat across from them and offered them some buttersctoch candies because he's old, and old people like butterscotch candies. They politely declined and Dumbledore looked very pleased and said "Hmm, more for me then!" and popped one into his mouth.

"Now I have brought you both up here to discuss your head duties." Dumbledore began. "I know you've probably heard all those rumours about head girl and boy sharing a dormitory. Well they're not true. Do you students really think I'm that stupid? Anyway you'll each have seperate rooms by yourselves. You'll have to patrol the school around curfew to make sure everyone is in bed. You'll also be in charge of keeping the prefects in check and general awesome stuff. You can take away house points too but don't overdo it YA HEAR?"

Draco and Hermione looked at eachother briefly before stating they could handle it and Dumbledore sent them on their way with directions on a map to their new dorms.

After they exited his office Draco bumped into Hermione making her trip and almost fall.

"Watch where you're walking, Malfoy!" Hermione spat angrily. "God, I could've broken an arm or something."

"Whoops, sorry Granger. I was distracted." Draco said casually while looking at her appreciatively as she blushed under his scrutiny. "It's a pity that sharing dorms rumour wasn't true. We could've had fun."

"Oh yeah, loads of fun. You could of called me a mudblood, I could've punched you in the face. We would've had such good memorable times!" Hermione said sarcastically as Draco laughed.

"You love it when I insult you. It gets you hot, I bet." Draco said matter-of-factly.

Hermione looked at him like he was crazy. "Are you shitting me, Draco?"

"You called me Draco! First time." he smirked.

"Well there's a first time for everything I guess." Hermione said back. He was looking at her weird again and it made her blush.

"Yeah..." said Draco absently as they walked past a classroom. "I guess there is." He took her hand and pulled her inside.

"What the hell are you--" Hermione was cut off by Draco pushing her against the closed door they just entered and bringing his lips to hers.

Hermione was too stunned to do anything at first but eventually she started kissing back. She had no idea why she was kissing back but Malfoy was a really good kisser. Then she realized what she was doing and pushed him off her.

"Stop. What? What?" Hermione was stuttering out a sentence while Draco was breathing heavily. "What are we doing? We hate eachother!" Hermione finally got it out.

"I have no idea but it felt right and I'm going to continue kissing you." Draco said smoothly. Hermione couldn't deny how that kiss had made her feel but making out with your mortal enemy just wasn't something she did every day. As he leaned towards her again she brought her hand up to his mouth and stopped him about two inches from her face. She wasn't expecting him to grab her hand and start kissing her fingers. It tickled so she laughed and he smiled. When she him smile like that, a true happy happy joy joy smile, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her to continue kissing him. Whatever this was she didn't care anymore. Right in the middle of their make-out session against the door someone started pushing it open and they broke apart quickly and stood far from eachother.

As Professor McGonagall walked in with someone else standing behind her Hermione and Draco had started stuttering out excuses.

"We were umm we were just," Draco had started, "discussing head duties!" Hermione yelled really unconvincingly.

McGonagall eyed them suspiciously and then the person behind her stepped in. It was Lucius Malfoy.

"We were looking for you two." Lucius stated. "I have some news that might shock you. Me and the Grangers have signed an agreement. Free dental work for all Deatheaters in exchange for Hermione's hand in marriage to Draco. Isn't that great Draco?" 

TBC

Review to see what happens next! You know you want to :P


End file.
